Red Roses and Blue Violets (Discontinued Due To A Better Idea)
by AngelicIncubus
Summary: Dante and Vergil are two brothers at opposite ends of the spectrum, to say the least. Cocky vs Cool, Rowdy vs Refined, etc. Ryuko and Satsuki fit the same bill. What happens when these four pair off with their similar counterparts? Find out in this wacky tale of love and rivalry! Rated M for swearing, sexual themes, and future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Devils' Dalliance**

"Your attitude really friggin pisses me off, ya know!", a girl with a noticeably revealing outfit and a single strand of red hair amidst an ocean of black strands shouted at her adversary. She had quite the attractive figure, and a face to match. She appeared to be in her late teens.

"I don't want to hear that from a loudmouth stripper with an exposure fetish", a rather strapping young man with uncanny white hair replied back confidently. He was tall, and matched the girl's attractiveness tic-for-tac it seemed. He also appeared to be in his late teens, though maybe just a year or two older than the female teen.

The two youths had been at this for a little over 2 hours, owing the longevity of this quarrel to their rather… _unique_ circumstances. The girl wielded a blade in the form of a giant half of a red scissor. The boy wielded a sword with an unusual hilt and sharp edge. The two crossed weapons, dancing the deadliest waltz one could imagine. The boy appeared to have the upper-hand, though his expression certainly didn't show it.

"Look babe, why don't we call it quits? You're not on my hit-list, and I'll admit, you're pretty smokin', so draw and a handshake?"

" **NO FREAKING WAY,** you perverted bastard!", the girl roared back. "I don't let guys who feel me up sleaze their way out of an ass whooping, thank you very much!"

"Name's Dante, not that you seem to care much though", the now named Dante retorted. "Look, I already told you it was an accident. This country is cursed. Men fall all over the nearest hot babe and somehow their hands wind up on their honkers! You could be falling backwards with your hands held in front of you and still grope the nearest tit!"

"That's the biggest load o' crap I've ever heard!", the female, who was red hot by now, yelled back. Suddenly, a voice came from her clothing. "Ryuko, you're getting too flustered. Your blood is beginning to feel much less warm and stable".

"Sorry Senketsu", Ryuko whispered back. "It's just that this guy really knows how to push my buttons. I haven't had to deal with someone this annoying since…", she paused, clearly reliving some bad memories, then continued. "Since that pink bitch Nui", she finished. Unbeknownst to her, Dante had actually heard her near silent conversation.

"So, your name's Ryuko, and that sailor uniform talks? Kickass, hey Sengetsu or whatever, could you teach my trench coat how to do that?", he replied, stunning both Ryuko and her living garment. Dante, having realized that he'd blown his cover like a jackass, simply turned tail and ran. Ryuko, now more curious than wrathful, chased after him, racing through the various slums that were all too familiar to her.

 **-Same Time, Halls Of Honnouji Academy-**

Two individuals with similar physical characteristics, clothing, and weapons to the earlier two were locked in combat… but theirs was more calculated. Not a word was said as the two glared fiercely at each other's stances, only thoughts were echoed in their heads as they planned their next move.

The male of the two, who's only difference to Dante was his blue trench coat(as opposed to Dante's red), choice of weapon (a sheathed katana), and demeanor, quietly took in his opponent's composure. Speaking in a dignified tone, he retreated into his thoughts. "She is no ordinary swordsman… that's for sure. Her stance is impeccable, as well as her raw power, yet she appears to be only human. Her choice of apparel isn't very tasteful, but she doesn't seem like the type to be phased by the attention it warrants her. This should be fun."

The woman, who bore the same revealing outfit as Ryuko only with a blue and white color scheme (as opposed to Ryuko's red and black) stood silently, mirroring the man in his actions. "Up to now, he hasn't overcommitted to any move he's made. His defense doesn't have any holes in it. From what I can tell, he's a master swordsman, and possess power easily on par with mine or maybe even my mother. Heh, that's not enough to scare I, Satsuki Kiryuin, however." Pointing her ultra-sharp sword at him, she made a declaration.

"Tell me your name, swordsman. I have faced few worthy opponents in battle, and it's always nice to know the name of the person whom can measure up to me." Proudly proclaiming her name, she waited for the male figure to declare his. Her answer came in the form of a vortex or slashes that seemed to distort the space around it. Realizing the harm before the distortion could inflict damage, she swiftly dodged to the left, although she suffered a minor scrape.

"Hmph, I'm impressed you can dodge that. Very well then, I shall tell you my name. I am Vergil", he said in a stoic manner. Satsuki was ready to attack, but Vergil relaxed his posture and retired his stance. Seeing the hint of bewilderment on the Kiryuin's face, he explained his reasoning behind lowering his guard.

"I can clearly see the pride you put into being a swordsman of the highest caliber. To that end, I have no desire to participate in a fight to the death. I am well aware of your prowess, and want to see how we'd match up in the future admittedly. Good day to you." With a regal air about him, Vergil turned and began to walk away. Satsuki, however, couldn't let this chance go to waste.

"Vergil-san!", she called out to him. He made a half-turn, so he was clearly listening. She continued, "I would like to converse with you in a more formal setting. Would it be a bother if you could follow me back to my office?" Vergil, shocked at the offer but not visibly showing it, came up with a retort. "Fine, so long as we make it quick" he said in his usual stoic tone. To that, Satsuki turned around and Vergil followed her through the halls. Unknown to Vergil and even Satsuki's own knowledge, however, was the slight _blush_ she exhibited as she lead him toward what she considered her room.

Ryuko had finally caught up to Dante, and both were panting heavily. She would've cussed him out, but running 4 miles non-stop took the wind out of her (and him). She looked up and noticed the sweat glistening on his well-defined body, and, for the bleakest of moments, **admired** the view. Snapping back to her senses, she screamed at herself in her head.

"What the **HELL** Ryuko!? This guys a perv, not man-candy for you to stare at!"

While Ryuko was freaking out mentally over her sudden emotional 180, Dante too went through his own problems. Pizza was his favorite thing in the world (next to kicking ass) and he had been deprived of it for what seemed like an eternity (it was only 3 and half hours in actuality). He had wasted all this time fighting and then running from a half-naked hotty with a temper. "… Shit, I'm slowly turning into Vergil", he thought. Because of the rare occasion of him getting lost in his thoughts, he came back to reality to find himself in a death grip, issued out by a petit hand.

"You have a lot of questions to answer, jackass", Ryuko said, painting in-between. Dante, too tired to snark back, gave in. She dragged him to her current home, and threw him onto the floor of her room and handcuffed themselves. She thought it was a good idea at first, that way he couldn't sneak out under her nose. The reality of the situation soon hit her as hard as that boxer did when she first showed up to Honnouji.

"… Wait. I'm handcuffed, to a guy, **in my room**." After a few seconds of blank staring, could only think of the massive amounts of fail that this one decision entitled her to. Dante, ever the optimist, simply said, "Well, at least she's hot and likes red."


	2. The Red And Blue Strings Of Fate

**Chapter 2: The Red And Blue Strings Of Fate**

 **-Ryuko's Room-**

An awkward silence fell over the two teens sitting in this venue. Ryuko had gone and, in a spur of the moment plan that seemed to genuinely warrant merit at the time from her, handcuffed herself to Dante. Had her "family" been there, it would've been embarrassing, but not mortifying like it is now. Ryuko stayed with her bestfriend, Mako, and the rest of the Mankanshoku family (due to not having a home for reasons unspecified). Dante, not one to enjoy awkward silence if he wasn't the one that created it, spoke up boldly, despite the position he was in.

"So, stretch, you got a family?" It came out more like a statement than a question.

" **SHUT UP!** ", she yelled back at the white haired male. "I'm the one asking the questions here, asshole!" She was incredibly flustered, curse words and insults being the only thing she could spew out of her mouth without stumbling over every word. Dante laughed it off in his head, but for some reason, couldn't stop himself from explaining his own familial history out loud

"You're sure lucky if you do. I lost my mother when I was 8, and to top it all off, it was my father's side of the family who had done it." Dante's face was uncharacteristically sullen, a sight which Ryuko, in her 4 hours of knowing him, had never thought possible. This earned him at least a look of empathy from her, and she was extremely close to explaining her own familial woes. She felt something akin to a small bond between them, but rapidly dismissed the feeling. Opting to ease up on him instead of telling him everything, she began her questioning of his origins.

"Sucks to hear. I know how you feel, but let's get down to business first." Dante's face had promptly molded back into his usual happy-go-lucky expression, which eased the young female for some reason as she continued her questionnaire. "So, why are you here exactly? My guess is that you were orphaned after that whole incident you told me about, and ended up getting swept here from whatever crazy circumstance you got yourself into." Ryuko wanted to know the why, but she also desperately wanted to know the "how", as in how is he capable of fighting a full-fledged Kamui wielder and actually _winning_ , but she'd save that question for last.

"Well, you're not wrong per se", the young male spoke, deciding to cooperate. "I was an orphan, and I did wind up here on a crazy circumstance, but you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you", he said in his usual cool-guy tone. Ryuko already had a reply. She was only 18, yet had seen shit most people couldn't even dream of in her young lifetime. "Whatever it is, it probably isn't crazier than fighting and running away from an 18 year old chick in an exhibitionist get-up", she added. Genuinely caught off guard for the first time in a long while, Dante chuckled. This elicited a brief, though visibly friendly, smile from Ryuko. Dante decided that she was worth telling his life's story, even though he hated doing it (it made him out to be more of a tragic hero than the kickass mercenary loner he wanted everyone to see him as).

 **-Satsuki's Office-**

Meanwhile, Satsuki had lead Vergil to her office atop the visage of Honnouji Academy. Satsuki sat in her throne-like chair, while Vergil elected simply to stand. Eyeing each other for a brief time, Satsuki broke the ice much earlier than their two counterparts.

"I would like you to join me", she said without any reservation. Satsuki was the type of woman who'd go after what she wanted boldly and aggressively. She is of the same mold as charismatic leaders the world over, and she hasn't even celebrated her 20th birthday yet (she's 19 to be exact). _Anything_ and _everything_ was subject to bend to her will, everything _except_ this mysterious swordsman who has skill that equals hers. "Your power is admirable, and the atmosphere around you suggests that you'd get the job done, frankly." She wasted no time and spared no expense in her words of recruitment, hoping to entice him without much trouble.

Vergil, silently mulling over the offer, was on the hinge of a decision. "This woman, she could be of use to me. Unlike that worthless clown Arkham, her combat prowess is exceptional. Her tone suggests that she at the very least has a similar attitude as mine, and…", Vergil's thoughts trailed off into unfamiliar territory. "Her visage is not displeasing to look at, surprisingly." Quickly snapping himself out of it, he replied to Satsuki's offer with haste. "Very well, I will accept your proposal of an alliance, but know this", he said in, you guessed it, a stoic tone. "I do not suffer fools gladly, betray me and there **will** be consequences."

Satsuki, not one to be intimidated by veiled threats, simply replied "ok" and shook his hand. Oddly enough, she noticed the pressure of his grip. It was a strong, firm pressure that seemed to exude dominance and **power**. She could tell that he would do anything and everything to further his own agenda and goals. She would get along just fine with this "Vergil" character. She could tell all that just from a handshake. Aside from that, she felt a strange phenomenon that she had never felt in her life. This simple handshake, it was more than just the physical knot made on a pact. It was so much more than that.

Vergil turned and began to leave, as he had done as she requested. Wanting to expand on this feeling, Satsuki made certain to stop him in his tracks. Vergil, having sensed her movement, had his hand on his katana, ready to strike as soon as she made a move. To his surprise, she wasn't wearing her battle attire as she had just been mere seconds ago. She was wearing a sailor uniform with thigh high boots, and her weapon was missing from her side. Sensing no ill-intent coming from her, he questioned the woman blocking his advance.

"What is it?", he asked nonchalantly.

"I… would you like some tea?", she said back, somehow maintaining her authoritative tone in what's usually considered a statement for lovestruck teenagers in high school.

Vergil, not disgusted with her as he was with near all other humans, gave an honest answer. "Very well, I have some time to kill." With that, they returned to their previous positions of negotiation, Satsuki motioning her butler (he had been hidden, as Vergil's presence made him uneasy) to make his patented tea and bring Vergil a chair. Sitting down and drinking the freshly made beverage, Vergil uttered his thoughts on it.

"Bitter", he said with a displeased look.

"That's the charm of it", Satsuki said back with a look that indicated reminiscence. Aside from the tea which she had grown to like, Satsuki enjoyed another particular thing. There was no doubting, she was at least a little bit **attracted** to Vergil.

 **-Ryuko's Room, Nightfall-**

Dante had told Ryuko everything. It started with Dante revealing his not-so-human heritage, and Ryuko explaining her own origins. The two had at least come to an appreciation of each other, if not for their similar backgrounds, then for their brash attitudes in the face of the adversity thrust on them by circumstances beyond their control. This, however, served to make the situation even tenser. They were in her room, alone, and had just opened up to each other. To make matters worse, night was upon them, and they both knew that the freaks come out at night. The Mankanshoku family wasn't due back for at least another couple of hours (it was all-you-can-eat buffet night), plenty of time to make a mistake. Dante, ever the jokester, tried in vain to defuse the situation.

"So you're a walking piece of clothing?", he questioned, thinking the idea too silly to be true. Then again, he _is_ a human-demon hybrid with an unhealthy obsession for pizza, so he reconsidered in short order after actually thinking it through.

"S-Shut your damn mouth!", Ryuko fired back, visibly blushing. "I'm a hybrid, like you jackass", she finished it off with. She was as red as their attire and had a scowl that was more inviting than it was angry. Dante, seeing her with this expression, thought to himself about just how deep in the shit-infested swamps of nighttime arousal he had dug himself into. There was only so much a 20 year old virgin (albeit a badass one) could take, and this was really pushing the issue. "This must be that 'moe' crap that the geeks back over in my world fawn over all the time… now I see why. Hats off to you, geeklords." Don't get Dante wrong, if he had wanted to lose the v card, he could've done so. He just couldn't find anybody suitable. Trish was hot, but there's the whole "looks like his mom" thing. Lady was pretty smoking… but she shot a bullet in his head the first time they met. He wasn't a fan of "shoot first, bitch later" gals. Dante didn't defuse the situation, oh no. He had made it much, **MUCH** worse.

"Ryuko, do you remember that I can read your emotions based on your blood flow?", Senketsu said, snapping Ryuko out of her moe pose. "Yeah so what, and keep quiet, he can hear you remember?" Dante had explained that he could hear Senketsu due to his devil ancestry's ability with linguistics. He could hear any language in his native tongue, and reciprocate his words in the other individuals' native tongue. Yes, it extended to even alien lifeforms that can mold into sexy battle garments.

Senketsu, lowering his voice, replied back. "Ah yes, sorry about that. Anyway, the reading I'm getting from your blood flow is that…", he paused and chuckled, infuriating Ryuko. "What damnit", she whispered, trying to stay out of earshot of the devil hunter. Senketsu, after a few minutes of laughing it off, replied back yet again. "I'm reading that you're turned on", he said, with a hint of laughter in his voice. "AM NOT!", she yelled back at her uniform, prompting Dante to snap out of his own thoughts. Deciding that if he stayed any longer, time wasn't all he was going to be losing, he got up and made a gesture towards the door.

"Alas, my fair beauty, I must take my leave. Fret not, however, as the day we shall meet again cometh soon!", he said, sporting the shit-eating grin of the century. Ryuko noticed the absurdity, and mentally laughed. Just as Dante made a b-line for the door, however, he tripped over a conveniently misplaced box of pizza (is that where that had gone?) and toppled over onto Ryuko's bed… with Ryuko underneath him. Their faces were centimeters from touching, and Ryuko couldn't help but notice that a certain other part of him _was_ touching a certain other part of her. A seemingly miniscule moan escaped her mouth, and Dante found himself struggling not to "expand" anymore. She closed her eyes, and started breathing heavy. Dante, realizing this was his only chance, devil triggered (a unique move that turns his visage into that of a full-fledged demon as well as gives him stat boosts and the ability to fly) and ran out of the room at the speed of sound. Ryuko, not sensing the weight of his body anymore or the certain expanded part, opened her eyes. Opening them wider when she realized what just almost transpired, she freaked out.

"What in the **HELL** was I just about to do!?" Senketsu, who was still on Ryuko's body, interjected his own thoughts. "You were about to, as the humans say, get laid." This made her face turn bright pink and steam shoot out from her head in a comical fashion. Despite her immense physical strength and vitality, she was still just an 18 year old girl at heart. Senketsu, now thinking to himself, continued on. "And I had front row seats… I hope she takes me off next time."

Dante, having escaped narrowly from a mistake that could've potentially ruined his purpose here, was camping in a slum not too far away from the Mankonshokus' home. Reflecting on what just happened, he reaffirmed his goal. "Now's not the time to be trying to make another family, you shithead. You have a perfectly douchebag-y brother you need to find, and a score you need to settle. Vergil, wherever you are out here, I am coming for you." With that, he moved so fast that he vanished.

"Come. Come and find me then, Dante", Vergil said. He had been watching from the window of Satsuki's office towards the direction that he had felt a surge of demonic power near identical to his own. He had decided to spend the night, seeing no reason not to. He was not like his brother and would not sully his hands with a human's purity if given the chance, not even this particular human's. Satsuki was sound asleep, as her goals for the day had been accomplished (her butler vanished into his own quarters for the night). Vergil took a very meticulous look at her sleeping body. It was slim, yet shapely. Tight and robust, her physique was the perfect template for ruling. She could inspire fear, yet admiration at the exact same time. These examinations were not done out of lust, but were done out of respect for how much she trained her body. Vergil turned back to the window, refocusing on the task at hand.

"That strange light on Temen-ni-gru may have transported both of us here, brother, but I am the only one who will be going back."


	3. Unnecessary Roughness

**Sup guys! Just a quick heads up, this story will likely be somewhere around 6-10 chapters in length. Thanks to all of you who took the time to read it, onto the story!**

 **Chapter 3: Unnecessary Roughness**

 **-Honnouji Academy School Yard, Evening Time-**

The condition of the enormous school yard in front of Honnouji Academy is not what one would expect to see at this hour. In fact, it's not the image anyone but hardcore sadists would even recognize. The ground is cracked, the school itself is crumbling, and four pillars have been raised from the ground. Each pillar has an individual on top of it, sporting their trademark attire. Ryuko in her kamui, standing on the pillar to the east. Vergil in his devil trigger form, on the pillar to the north. Satsuki in her kamui on the pillar to the west, and Dante in his devil trigger form standing atop the pillar to the north. All of the participants are scuffed up, though don't look visibly worn. The length of the battle is evident, though not how it all began.

"Tch, this shit just goes on forever! Hey Dante, you didn't tell me your brother was as stubborn as the whore I deal with! He even wears friggin blue!" Ryuko shouted over to the demonic visage Dante had assumed. Dante, unable to produce vocal sounds that weren't mumbo jumbo to humans in this form, swiftly carved kanji into the side of his pillar. Vergil prepared his katana, though didn't draw it as he sensed no immediate danger. Satsuki's attention was wholly focused on Ryuko, but she too did not dare make a move. The atmosphere was tense, and even Ryuko was feeling a bit more "exposed" than usual. Dante finished his carving in record time.

"He's a tryhard, what did you expect?", is what it read. Ryuko burst out laughing, unable to contain her amusement at the devil's childish antics. Satsuki made a face that seemed to suggest that she was fighting her mortal enemy, though at Dante instead of Ryuko. Vergil had vanished, and so did Dante. Reappearing in the middle of the four constructs, the two crossed swords repeatedly, sending shockwaves out for several hundred meters. Ryuko and Satsuki had disengaged off of their platforms as well, nearly mimicking the two devils in their aerial combat.

"You're just as brash as ever", Satsuki said. "At least I have a better partner", Ryuko said in a jester-like tone. The aesthetic of the mighty battle was bolstered by a sudden rainstorm, the winds of which howled fiercely. The four leapt away from their previously intertwined positions and regrouped with their respective ally. Lightning streaked across the sky continuously, illuminating each of the combatant's faces. Readying their stances once more, the pairs ran down to a central arena towards each other with a speed invisible to the average mortal's eyes. A lightning strike struck right in the middle of their jump arcs as they neared each other, and the combatants were at it again. Ryuko, bothered by the suddenness of the whole "fight to the death" situation, sighed as she recalled how it all came down to this.

 **-Honnouji Slums, Early Morning-**

In an unidentified part of the slums, Dante stood tall. He was thankful for having the willpower to resist the situation that had almost happened, as thoughts of Ryuko in her vulnerable position invaded his mind. He and Vergil had been transported to this strange world only 3 days ago during their first battle in over a year atop Temen-ni-gru, reasons withheld to either of them. He had subsisted on food brought for him by good Samaritans, though they were few and far between (oddly enough, pizza was especially hard to come by in this world). He had no idea how Vergil had survived, but guessed that he didn't really need to eat, seeing as how he had been feeding himself his own bullshit anyway for 12 years. Breaking away from his thoughts, he saw a black and red blur coming at him.

"Oh shit", was all he could say before he had a red scissor blade at his throat. Sure enough, as he thought, Ryuko had tracked him down. One does not simply arouse a teenage woman and leave them hanging. "You… you… **ASSHOLE!** ", she shouted at him, clearly frustrated (though Dante didn't know if it was genuine anger or sexual frustration anger). "Woah babe, calm down, what's up yours this morning?" he inquired. Being completely devoid of manners, the white haired devil hunter only agitated the situation.

"I know what's gonna be up **YOURS** if you don't give me a good explanation as to why you tried to…" she said before stopping mid-sentence. Dante was patting her on the head, with a look he's normally incapable of making: remorse. This quelled her anger, but it did not rid her entirely of it. Pressing on with a less infuriated face, she tried to speak, but was cut off.

"Alright, alright, I get the memo", Dante bellowed out. "Look, if it's any consolation, I'm…" his voice trailed off. Ryuko, again now more curious than angry, targeted this decrease in tone. "Say again?" she asked. Dante, his face contorted as if he was in excruciating agony, proceeded to finish his sentence. "I'm sorry, there", is what came out, though it was soaked in agitation and sounded forced. Ryuko, unable to fully comprehend that the guy in front of her had just _apologized_ didn't know what to do. She blinked her eyes and stared absent-mindedly for a few seconds, before bursting out in laughter.

"Yeah, I know, laugh it up." Dante, as agitated as he was, didn't dare to lay a hand on Ryuko. He didn't particularly enjoy their last sparring session, but that wasn't all there was to it. He did want to **rough her up** , but in a majorly different way than he normally would against an opponent. Any type of close-proximity touching when she's in her stripper… err, battle costume would only serve to increase that desire. Turning away and walking, Dante decided that it's best if he leaves her in the state she's in now: happy and laughing. What his goal is, is not pretty, and he'd rather not get her involved. Ryuko came out of her laughing bout just in time to see Dante speed-walking away. Thinking he had taken her laughing as a sign of ridicule (odd, since he was such a prankster himself) she sped after him. Pretty soon, both parties were engaged in a full-on chase again, just like after their first battle.

Speeding down several slums and making sharp turns, Dante was doing a half-assed job of trying to avoid Ryuko. True, he didn't want to get her involved (for reasons he wasn't even sure of himself), but the thrill of the chase and potentially being caught made him… _excited._ It was like a game of tag played with your childhood friend, but definitely more high maintenance. He looked back to see that same blur that had pointed a scissor blade at his throat gaining on him, and grinned. "I guess being a chick magnet isn't _totally_ bad for my career."

Naturally, his senses were heightened because of the ongoing evasion. He was aware of everything around him, and made note of any advantages he could take in this little game he had invoked. This replication of his battle-ready state made him privy to the sudden change in atmosphere directly behind him…where Ryuko was. Doubling back, he intercepted a blue blur with his trademark sword, named Rebellion, and sported a curious look on his face. "W-What the hell!?" a confused Ryuko, who was knocked off her feet by the impact of two opposing forces, screeched. Dante, repelling the figure clad in blue, made a statement in his usual cocky tone. "Not who I expected, but oh well." Hearing another voice come from above, Dante tilted Rebellion upward to block a slash aimed at splitting him in half, right down the middle. "Sorry I was late for the party", the second intruder said. Ryuko, having snapped out of her temporary daze, recognized the first figure, and immediately began scowling. "Satsuki… Kiryuin!"

"I take it you know Mrs. Brow over there", Dante chuckled, clearly making a reference to Satsuki's rather ample amount of brow hair adorning her face. Satsuki, unmoved by the comment, simply charged at Ryuko and slashed towards her chest. Ryuko quickly steadied her scissor blade and positioned it, intercepting Satsuki's strike with no error involved. Satsuki, impressed by Ryuko's improved movement, complimented her newfound technique. "I see you've been training for our rematch, Ryuko Matoi", she said with an intrigued tone. Ryuko didn't think of it as training, because it was only one fight. That session she had with Dante was massively beneficial to her speed and precision, though she'd never admit that. Compared to him, Satsuki's strike was lacking. Still, she felt that it was an instant kill move, nothing like her bushy browed counterpart ever threw out before. "You're not too bad yourself, ya long-haired floozy." The two females continued exchanging ground-shaking blows while Dante was in a stand-off with the second figure.

"So, do you want to play around, or get down to business, brother?" Dante questioned. "You should know by now, Dante", the figure said back. Dante, after pondering if for a while to see if it would piss him off, replied back in a snarky tone. "Alright then, Vergil. This party's getting CRAZY, so let's rock!" Whipping out his dual wield, hand-crafted pistols named Ebony and Ivory, Dante began firing rounds at the rate of an LMG with pinpoint accuracy. Vergil, unsheathing his katana, rotated it around at an incredible speed, parrying all of Dante's rounds. "Guns are for the weak, Dante", Vergil reprimanded. Dante scoffed at him and pulled Rebellion off his back. "You always did like _big swords_ , huh bro?" Vergil made an expression that seemed to suggest that he was bored, and readied his katana. "Come, brother. We shall settle what we started." Dante liked the sound of that, so he rushed at Vergil, guns-ablazing.

 **-Honnouji Academy School Yard, Afternoon-**

A slash at the head ducked. Bullets parried. Swords crossed, punches and kicks blocked. Insults hurled. The two pairs had fought their way into the school grounds, and showed no signs of letting up. Clouds had begun to gather overhead and blotted out the morning sun. The two females had taken to wall-run fighting, the power of their clash felt a football field away. Satsuki thrusted her sword, Bakuzan, at Ryuko in a flurry of light slashes. Ryuko, seeing no way to avoid them all, simply stood and blocked with her scissor blade in a vertical position. When Satsuki regrouped, Ryuko unleashed her own attack, a feint slash aimed at making her look like she would swing diagonally. In reality, she turned the blade to its blunt side and tried to uppercut Satsuki once her momentum brought her down far enough. Satsuki, catching wind of it at the last second, leaned backward to dodge. Clicking her heel as she steadied herself, the fire in her eyes suggested that she was in the presence of yet another worthy opponent. "Oh yes, now things are getting interesting", the Kiryuin vocalized.

Dante and Vergil were going blow for blow down in the center of the school yard. Vergil summoned several of his own personal projectiles called blistering swords and hurled them at Dante. Dante created a fierce whirlwind of fire twirling his devil arms, Agni and Rudra, in the air, nullifying Vergil's projectiles. Cutting through the infernal tornado with his blade, Yamato, Vergil rushed at Dante as he was wide open. Dodging a strike to the gut from Vergil's own close combat devil arm, Beowulf, Dante brought out his nunchaku. The two brawled in a manner unfitting of two swordsman for a short period, before resorting back to their enchanted swords.

Dante ran along the walls of the academy to gain altitude (waving at Ryuko in the process). He leapt into the air with Rebellion in hand, having come up with a "genius" strategy. Free falling towards the earth, he concentrated a hefty amount of his devil energy into the sword, and threw it towards Vergil's location. Rolling out of the way, Vergil noted how the sword didn't seem to be imbued with enough energy to harm him severely even if it did hit. That's when he noticed. "You bafoon! The ground will be destroyed if you do that!" he yelled at his ignoramus brother. "We can both fly in our devil forms, bro!" Dante brashly replied back. Assuming his devil form so as to escape serious injury, Dante psycho crushered towards his planted sword, spiraling down even faster. Satsuki and Ryuko, having somehow felt the residual energy of Dante's transformation, stopped their battle to watch his plan as it played. Satsuki, having noticed his intent, slipped into her thoughts for the briefest of moments.

"Tch, no choice then", she mentally echoed. Pulling out a red button, she pressed it. As Dante made impact, the school yard shook violently. The sword had already penetrated and spread the energy throughout the ground. When Dante collided with the ground, his energy reacted violently, using the sword as a conductor of sorts. Purple lightning shot up into the clouds, and then promptly came back down, cracking most of the school yard and the school itself. Vergil had used his own sword to absorb some of the energy, thus averting some damage. Satsuki's prior button press had erected a barrier over the school's vicinity just before the lightning hit. With a second button press, she erected four stone pillars connected by a central arena. Dante quickly recovered from his suicide bomber attack, and looked up.

"What is this, Pokemon or something? You'd think this is something the elite four stand on top of when you face them." Ryuko, jumping onto one of the pillars, couldn't help but giggle at how right Dante actually was. Satsuki and Vergil quickly followed, with Dante being the last to get the message. Standing on top of their respective pillars, the two pairs stared their counterparts down. Vergil, seeing Dante's boneheaded yet steely resolve, decided that he'd go all out as well. A blue aura enveloped him, as malevolent energy coursed through his veins. Letting out a truly demonic screech, Vergil underwent his devil trigger transformation. Hands and feet became lined with claws, his skin turned reptilian-like in texture, and his body turned a shade of blue. Dante, not one to be one-upped, went through a similar procedure. Ryuko and Satsuki were awed, but focused. Continuing their plight for several hours, these combatants each made a case for the title of "Perfect Soldier."

 **-Present Time-**

"Ya know, ya never told us how you dickheads found us in the first place", Ryuko stated, hoping to smite her rival. Satsuki, calm as ever, simply replied, "Matoi, I am the overseer of this entire district. There is nothing I am unaware of when I keep my eyes on it." Ryuko, needless to say, doesn't think highly of Satsuki's "holier than thou" attitude. Regaining their stances, she shifted her focus temporarily. "Why have we been able to go at it this long?" she thought. "I am also curious as to this sudden increase in stamina, both for you and Satsuki", the voice of her clothing, Senketsu, spoke telepathically. "Usually you and I can only synchronize for so long before blood loss becomes a problem. I am sure that goes doubly so for Satsuki and Junketsu." The bewildered duo questioned themselves, while fending another with the same condition. Propelling themselves forward for another clash, Dante and Vergil could be seen in the background, both covered in rapidly healing minor wounds. Unable to truly speak to each other, they talked with their exchange of fists.

Vergil, retreating back to his pillar, de-commissioned his most powerful form. Dante, wanting to snark at him, did the same. "Finally giving up, huh bro?" the red-clad brother said. Vergil payed the attempt at humor no mind, instead contemplating on something. "As it is now, we will do nothing but destroy the entire town", he thought. "There is something of interest here, I can feel its power, so I will not eradicate this place just yet." Motioning to Dante for a ceasefire, Vergil explained himself. "Brother, as much as I would like to silence you permanently, now is not the time. When next we meet, things might not be so lucky for you." Dante, typical of his attitude, waved off the omen his brother presented. Vanishing, Vergil next appeared square in the middle of the females' battle.

"Kiryuin, we must leave", he said, sounding more like an instruction. "My brother is one to showboat, so he may destroy the town if we keep fighting." Satsuki, not appreciative of the tone he took but smart enough to see the bigger picture, agreed. "Very well, we shall withdraw for now. Enjoy your time while you can, Ryuko Matoi." Ryuko had a face of bewilderment, but played it off magnificently. Dante seemingly appeared out of thin air, leaping down to her side. "And so the dynamic duo, Stripper blue and Satan blue, departs. I know what you guys are gonna do when you get your base", he joked, winking twice at them. The pair, as stoic as ever, simply made their way away from the battleground. Satsuki, just before leaving, pushed one final button.

"Man, that was a pain in the ass", Ryuko shot out. Dante agreed, having been starved of his staple food and forced to fight his douche of a brother was less than a vacation. "At least we're alive", he added, not truly sounding like words of encouragement. He noted that, during that entire scuffle, they were the only 4 creatures in sight or sense. Something about the sheer lack of presences in a town that he had strolled through quite frequently since he got here was alarming. He sat Indian-style and wandered, puzzling the even less bright Ryuko.

"I assume you evacuated the area as you planned", Vergil, leaping through the buildings of the town, spoke to Satsuki. "I did, and left your brother and my own nuisance a present", she replied. Just then, an explosion akin to a nuclear bomb went off behind them, right where their battle had took place. Satsuki, having heard of Vergil's brother's power, didn't assume either of their rivals was dead, but this would certainly take a lot out of them, Dante in particular. Back at the school, the scenery was eviscerated by the blast. The school no longer stood, instead lying on the ground reduced to rubble. A mushroom cloud of smoke, as far as the eye can see, surrounded the wreckage. The pillars had crumbled and the arena lay alongside the school's destroyed foundation. In the middle of all of this, was Dante in his devil trigger form. Underneath him was Ryuko. Moments before the blast, Dante sensed the violent reaction of a bomb underground brewing, residual traces of his devil energy still dispersed there. Assuming his current form and releasing a mighty portion of his power to form a barrier around them, he dissipated it once the onset of the explosion was over.

Just to

"W-What just happened?" a confused and mildly flustered Ryuko questioned. Staring up at Dante in his demonic form was a bit unnerving, but she didn't feel any true malice radiating from it. Instead, it was more of a _caring_ feeling than anything else. Dante, having used up half of his strength in his bout with Vergil, was beginning to fade out of consciousness. His wounds dripped drops of blood onto Senketsu before healing up fully, taking even more of Dante's power. "I… won't lose… anyone else", he said weakly, collapsing just to the side of Ryuko. Ryuko, panicked, started frantically yelling his name. "Oi, get a grip Dante! Wake up, wake up man! Wake…" were the last words the white haired devil hunter heard before he passed out. "Man, this was a crappy day", Ryuko said as she stood up. Unknown to her, Senketsu had been undergoing a strange round of pulsations.

 **-Ryuko's Room, Nightfall-**

Slipping back into her room, she had carried Dante to the Mankonshoku residence. Laying him down on the bed gently, she contemplated on what to do. Just then, Mako and her dad bust in. "HIIIIIIII RYUUUKOOOOOOOOO", the energetic, brown-haired teen excitedly entered with. Her father, a portly man, entered with a man full of croquettes, themselves full of unknown ingredients. Spotting the strapping young man on the bed, Mako began darting around. "RYUKO-CHANNN, IS THAT YOUR BOYFRIEND!? I LOVE LOVE LOVE ROMANCE! SO WHEN'D YOU MEET? HOW OLD IS HE? ARE YOU TWO STILL VIRGINS?" The questions poured out of her in a non-stop fashion. Ryuko, embarrassed beyond belief at the last question, caught Mako as she bounced off the walls and sat her down gently. "Calm down Mako, this dude is NOT my boyfriend." She said so, but did harbor a bit of an attraction to him for being selfless when the time comes for it, and being pretty funny too. The father scanned the boy, presumably looking for anything of value as he did to many of his patients (he is a back-alley doctor, albeit not very good at his job).

"There's nothing on him you can sell", Ryuko bluntly blurted out. The father, visibly disappointed, kept examining the by anyway. "He's covered in wounds, but they're healing on their own!" he exclaimed. Dante's wounds were healing, albeit slowly due to his lack of energy at the moment. "Why, if I could find out his secrets, we'd be RICH!" he exclaimed again, with golden dollar signs replacing his eyes for a brief moment. Mako's airhead condition prevented her from seeing his true intent, but Ryuko caught on. "You are NOT experimenting on him!" she said in protest. "Just a few incisions, pleeeeeseeeeeee?" the father pleaded. Ryuko, not one to deal with him for very long, socked him out of the window. Mako, as jolly as ever, simply stood in the background smiling. "Mako could ya give us some time?" asked Ryuko. "Sure Ryuko-chan, I'm sure your boyfriend wants you to be the first thing he sees when he wakes up." Face-palming at her utter disregard for what she was told, Ryuko turned back to Dante as Mako exited the room.

"Ya know, for a jackass perv-in-the-box, you're not all bad." Patting his shoulder, she was shocked to find that her body felt like it was being massaged all over. Dante's wounds began to heal faster, and he woke up shortly thereafter. "What the hell is this!?" she questioned, alarmed at the feeling and his sudden re-emergence. Without any further words, Dante sat up and hugged her. "Ugh, no, hey, what are you…" she tried to resist, but the feeling of soothing intensified. Dante's grip tightened, and it only made her feel better. "S-Stop it, you perverted asshole!" She called out what she thought, but her words held no venom. Unable to combat the feeling anymore, she let herself be enveloped in it. Dante, easing back onto the bed with her in his arms, had his eyes covered by his hair. They were suddenly in the cowgirl position, a position not foreign to Ryuko. "Is this really how I'm gonna lose it?" she thought. "I always thought it'd be a little more difficult, but I guess I'm easy enough to arouse." Giving in, she leaned down for a kiss.

Dante popped back up, slipping out from under her and shadowboxing once he got to his feet. Ryuko, confused at the sudden 180 of the situation, sat shocked. Upon collecting her composure, the scenario reset itself. "Mind telling me what the hell all that was about!?" she yelled. Dante cryptically said "your clothes." Baffled, she only got more flustered. "You came onto me, because of my _clothes?_ You have a fetish for this type of stuff!?" Dante, pressing his hand against her chest, to her annoyance, replied. "It's easier if I just show you." Suddenly, Senketsu began to emit a red aura, making Ryuko feel that soothing feeling once more. All the stiffness and soreness from her previous battle dissipated, and her body relaxed itself naturally. Not knowing what to make of this, she looked to Dante for clarification.

"Looks like we've synchronized", he said.

 **-Elsewhere-**

"A surge of demonic power just appeared, but from two sources", Vergil said in a calm manner. "Could there be another like you and your brother here?" Satsuki questioned. "No, this power is exclusively Dante's, that I am sure of." Satsuki, vaguely intrigued, pressed on. "Then what could it be, do you think?" Vergil, pondering for a few seconds, came to a conclusion. "It seems that he had shared some of his power with your foil. I never thought him capable of such a strategy." Grabbing Satsuki's chest, catching her off guard briefly. Wielding her sword, she backed away. "What was your intent just then?" she asked with a glare that could bore into almost anyone's soul. Vergil scoffed, then explained himself. "I assure you, it is nothing that my idiot of a brother would pull. It seems that you indeed have residual traces of my own demonic energy inside you. I assume the same is true for our adversaries, and they've pulled it to the surface somehow." Satsuki, content with his explanation, sat back down. "Do you believe we are capable of the same thing, Vergil-san?" she asked.

"I am certain. Physical contact seems to be the catalyst however. There might be a few bumps in the road yet."


End file.
